The boy who cried Clow!
by Elihice
Summary: Yamazaki is telling his weirdest story yet. And it's ALL true.


Spoilers: There are spoilers for ALL the manga and anime. Time frame: Near the end of the manga or some time after the second movie. (four months after the end of the anime) CCS is, of course, property of CLAMP. I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun. Summary: Yamazaki is telling his weirdest story yet. And it's ALL true. Rating: G  
  
Very special thanks to both of my gifted and kind betas: Vanilla Fox and Marina.  
  
The boy who cried "Clow!" by Elihice  
  
Touya Kinomoto had always had some things very clear in his life. One was that his life would never be simple. Another thing was that he had to protect his little sister. That was what you did when, proving the first statement, your mother died when said little sister was three.  
  
Of course the little sister just had to go and have an even weirder life. And disappear out of your sight the moment you blinked. So Touya resigned himself to wander aimlessly trough the school fair glaring at any kid who had the even the slightest resemblance to the brat.  
  
"She is okay. Daidouji-san is with her."  
  
The only answer to that comment was a grunt.  
  
Yuki always knew what was going through his mind. And this time he hadn't even been looking around too obviously. Just a few glimpses there and some subtle looks here.  
  
"And Li-kun is still in Hong Kong."  
  
What he that obvious? Then again, Yuki was his best friend. And, hopefully, maybe, if someday he gathered enough courage to tell him, more than that. And it was hard to forget his friend was also a powerful magical being several decades older than him (exactly how much older wasn't something Touya was sure he wanted to know), who was far more experienced than him in not showing what he was really thinking.  
  
"But next year he'll be returning to Tomoeda, so maybe you should be getting over your sister complex..." continued Yukito, completely unaffected by Touya's sour face.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Yukito chuckled while they both wandered around the school fair, not really looking at anything in particular. It was just a regular fair with the food stands, the games and the occasional original idea. This, like many other times, was just an excuse to spend time together while making sure Sakura was okay at the same time. At least Yuki seemed to be having fun, and, for Touya, that was enough to enjoy the experience himself.  
  
Yuki was eating sweets he had just bought in the second grade stand from a pair of starry-eyed girls. It had taken a while, mostly because Yuki couldn't decide which flavor he wanted ( in the end he had just bought all of them) and the two girls had been much too busy drooling to remember they where supposed to hand him the sweets. Apparently Yukito's 'hanyan' effect didn't necessarily affect only Sakura.  
  
Nor only little girls.  
  
Even without his powers Touya could still feel the pull Yukito's presence caused. At first, he had thought it was the magic but now the pull remained, so it was something else Touya couldn't quite put his finger on. Probably the looks, yes, that had to be the reason. You just couldn't resist that smile and eyes.  
  
"To-ya?"  
  
With a little embarrassment, which he quickly hid, he realized he had been staring. Again. One of this days he would clarify some things in his head, talk with Yuki and stop acting like a fool almost twenty times a day. Just not today.  
  
Whatever response he might have improvised was lost in shrill giggles and small screams. A large group of girls from his school had apparently spotted him. With an inner groan of disgust he realized they were the same girls who always followed Akizuki.  
  
Unfortunately for him, what his own good looks attracted were all the clingy and scary stalkers. Giving a quick look to his surroundings Touya searched an escape. Every class had a stand with food, or games like Sakura's class' stand which was the last one in the right edge of the school fair. Near the stand there was a large group of people in a circle, mainly people from his sister's school and theirs.  
  
They all seemed very entertained by something he couldn't see at the moment and Tsutsumi-kun, a student from their class, was actually on the floor rolling with laughter. Maybe it was a show or something like that; whatever it was it seemed pretty interesting and definitely better than the screaming girls. He took Yuki's hand in his and walked towards the group.  
  
Really, it was just to make sure they didn't loose each other on the crowd. No other reasons involved at all.  
  
"Look, there's Sakura-chan."  
  
Touya prepared to greet his sister with a new teasing, like always. It's not like he did it to upset her, it was more to maintain a tradition; a tradition that soon he would have to let go in order to start a new one. In less than a year, an unwelcome presence would return to Tomoeda, and this time, Touya feared, it would be staying for good. So he was going to use every waking moment he had to call her monster and tease her, seeing as next year he would have to focus his attention on making sure the brat was not getting too close to his little sister.  
  
No, he did not have a sister complex.  
  
All his careful plotting and thinking came to a halt at the sight of her face. Sakura seemed to be frozen between shock and fear, her mouth slowly moving as if saying 'hoooe', but not making any sound at all. Three of her friends where around her, one of them apologizing over and over, another trying to calm Sakura, and even Daidouji, who was normally the calmest of all, had her camera dangling from her hand as if forgotten.  
  
Quite a novelty, considering the black-haired girl seemed unfazed by most of the strange things that went around his sister's life.  
  
A black haired kid he remembered being in the same class as Sakura, the one who always appeared to have his eyes closed, was in the center of the group. He was talking excitedly and moving his hands as if to mimic his words. Only when Touya heard a familiar name, a much too familiar name, he started to pay any attention to what the kid was saying.  
  
"... not really. You see, Tsukishiro-san is actually the false form of the other guardian of the Clow cards, Yue, which means moon in Chinese. That's of course because he is the moon guardian while Kerberos is the sun guardian. He has long silver hair and great white wings (he moved his arms in the air as if they where wings ) as the seal beast...."  
  
Uh?!  
  
WHAT?!  
  
" ...Did you know there has to always be two guardians? This is because the magical power must be balanced between the yin and the yang, between eastern and western magic. The cards are balanced by the two guardian's powers and the elements cards. In ancient China there was the belief the world was divided into five elements..."  
  
He turned to look at Yukito. His hand had stopped midair with a strawberry sweet, his mouth still open. Truth to be told, he looked even more shocked than when Touya finally told him he knew he wasn't human. Even without his magic Touya could feel a faint gasp that hadn't exactly come from Yuki's lips.  
  
If this had been Yue, everyone would have seen the moon guardian break the cold and calm facade and start probably screaming or pulling at his hair.  
  
It would have been amusing if Touya himself wasn't in a similar state.  
  
" ...But he is really different from Tsukishiro-san because he is very calm and serious. He has to be like that because he is the judge of the candidate chosen by the seal beast Kerberos. Which means Sakura-chan had to beat him in order to become the mistress of the cards. That is what is called the 'Final..."  
  
For a moment he wondered if this wasn't some kind of dream. Sure, his life had never been quite 'normal' to begin with, but at least there was some kind of limits to how much crazy it could get.  
  
"In fact, both Yue and Tsukishiro-san like Sakura-chan's brother very much..."  
  
No, no, no. This was not happening.  
  
"... and Sakura-chan's brother also really likes Tsukishiro-san , which is why he gave him his magic power to see spirits when he started to disappear because Sakura-chan's magic was not enough to sustain both him and the cards anymore. That's why he was always so hungry and fainted..."  
  
This was a nightmare. It had to be. That kid couldn't possibly have told, in public, in front of his classmates, all of Sakura's, Yuki's and his own deepest secrets.  
  
".. and Sakura-chan was using her power to change the Clow cards to Sakura cards and.."  
  
Yep. Definitely a nightmare.  
  
Part of him wanted nothing else than to run away, taking Sakura and Yuki with him, and pretend none of this had ever happened. His world was strange enough already to add this dose of surrealism to the mix. But, and this was what grated on his nerves the most, he had to admit he didn't know half of the things the kid was telling.  
  
*******  
  
Mihara Chiharu had always had some things very clear in her life. Among those things there was the unsaid agreement she was the one meant to control Yamazaki-kun's story-telling nature.  
  
But, what happened when she arrived just a little late and there was no one around to stop him?  
  
This.  
  
This.... this was beyond him! One thing was to make Sakura-chan and Li-kun believe his lies... It was not really his fault, both of them where so gullible. But to actually tell such a huge lie about his classmates and everyone they knew in front of parents and older students! If at least he had told a story that mixed legends and wrong historical references as he normally did it wouldn't have been so bad. Judging by the mass of people that were listening to Yamazaki-kun's story this had been going on for a while. The good thing is that at least none of them seemed to believe the story... well, who could? Of all of Yamazaki-kun tales this was the *least* believable of all.  
  
Gigantic penguins? Maybe.  
  
Volleyball played in Hawaii with fruit from palm trees? Dangerous but possible.  
  
Badminton duels for settling love quarrels? Not likely, but still believable.  
  
Magic, cards with powers, one of their classmates controlling enormous powers and magical creatures, who just happened to be the other forms of a high school student and a plushy toy?  
  
THAT was way over the line.  
  
If someone had told her the end of the world was coming it would have been a more believable story than this one. Well, not really. Yamazaki-kun had tried to tell that one last week. Some strange story about dragons (or they had been angels?), destiny and opposites fighting for the fate of the world. It never seemed to end.  
  
She really felt Yamazaki-kun had crossed the line when he started telling everyone that Hiiragizawa-kun and Mizuki-sensei where a couple. Why wasn't Terada-sensei doing anything?! Yamazaki-kun was telling lies about a former colleague, after all! Still, Terada-sensei had suddenly become very quiet when Yamazaki started proclaiming that age difference was unimportant when there was love. In fact, his face was turning a shade of red that shouldn't be humanly possible to produce.  
  
Well, if Terada-sensei wasn't going to do anything it was *her* job to end this.  
  
" And then Hiiragizawa-kun, who was really the reincarnation of Clow Reed, told Sakura-chan that- ARGHHH"  
  
Ignoring the weird looks everyone was giving them (well, not their classmates, they were all used to it), she grabbed Yamazaki by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the crowd. If she pulled strong enough Yamazaki did almost all the walking by himself to keep breathing. She had learned trough the years that until his face didn't turn purple there was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Chiharu-chan! I was just finishing-"  
  
"-another one of your lies! And in front of the whole school-"  
  
" -but I'm not lying! Really! This time-"  
  
"-AND it was a lie about Sakura-chan, as if it wasn't bad enough when you-"  
  
Seeing the show was over, the crowd scattered. Many left in groups, talking about the story and regretting that it lacked a proper ending. Soon the only people left were four people in different states of shock and denial.  
  
****  
  
A couple of weeks earlier:  
  
"...but it wasn't nearly as fun as when you were in our class. I always got my better ideas when you were around. Chiharu-chan says I should..."  
  
The rest of the letter was a quick recap of the latest news from Tomoeda. Nothing Sakura-chan letter hadn't already said, although from a very different point of view: Yamazaki-kun was a very interesting person after all. He had an open mind, a quick intelligence and an excellent sense of humor. One of the very few people he could call his friend. Not Clow Reed's, his.  
  
The opportunity was too good to pass.  
  
Taking his pen and a piece of paper Spinel and Ruby hadn't torn to pieces or stained with chocolate during their last fight, Eriol proceeded to write Yamazaki a worthy reply.  
  
"A long time ago lived a sorcerer named Clow..."  
  
The end 


End file.
